


Act of Heroism

by winterlemonade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlemonade/pseuds/winterlemonade
Summary: Castiel in heat is the highlight of Dean's night. Pure, smutty goodness of heat sex because that's just how I roll.





	

Could this party get any more boring? 

Already on his fourth shot of whiskey two hours into the party, he realized that he'd probably just wasted tonight (and gas) on this absolutely lame-ass party at Gabe's. It was originally supposed to be a get together with some of his best pals, all who suddenly came down with gastric flu and forgot to inform Dean. With his mood dampened, even the sexiest of the beta chicks there couldn't get his dick to chub even the slightest. 

Sighing, he decided to call it a night and go home to actually get some sleep. 

As he walked towards the cloakroom ( _such poshness,_ Dean scoffed), a small sound caught his attention. 

He backtracked several steps in the hallway to just outside an ornate door and pressed his ear against it. Sure enough, he heard a yelp and being the heroic alpha he is, he immediately barged into the room, ready to help out anyone being harassed. 

What he found instead was a kind of familiar-looking boy about his age with flushed cheeks and sweat-mussed hair lying on the adorned bed, blue eyes blown wide and fully dressed yet looking absolutely debauched for some reason. His shirt buttons were all done up except for the two at the very top, revealing his long throat and sharp collarbones. His long fingers clenched and relaxed at the bedsheets and there was an obvious tent in his slacks, hips grinding down onto the mattress in a futile attempt to get some friction onto his needy hole. Immediately, the pungent, sweet scent of an omega in heat struck him and he nearly reeled backwards from how _delectable_ this stranger smelled. 

The boy's eyes caught Dean's and his mouth fell open. It was all Dean could do to not run over there and lick into his plush mouth, tongues twisting as-

" _Alpha,_ " the boy breathed out as he realized who Dean was and stretched out his hand to reach for him. "Need alpha, need your knot, please," he whined, bottom lip swollen between his teeth as he tried to keep his desperate pleas to himself. All self control in the alcohol-addled Dean just snapped right then. 

Pulling the trembling boy into his lap on the bed, he ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair, appreciating how his omega shuddered and clawed into the touch. 

"Tell me," Dean growled, his voice octaves lower with desire. "What do you need?"

"You alpha, always you," the boy moaned, desperately pawing at Dean's shirt and eagerly massaging Dean's cock through his pants. His lips were on every inch of the alpha's skin, scorching hot and setting Dean's nerves on fire. 

"God, you're gonna make me come in my pants and I don't even know your name," Dean gasped as a particularly good stroke had him thrusting reflexively against the palm on his slowly-forming knot. 

The boy halted his ministrations and looked up at him with wide, guileless eyes and said all businesslike, "Castiel. Nice to meet you, Dean.", and went straight back to applying pressure on Dean's throbbing cock, mouth open and hot on his neck and the fleeting thought of how Castiel could break free from his heat-induced trance was quickly superseded by visualization a of how that wet heat would feel around his dick. 

"Fuck, come here Cas," Dean groaned, pulling Castiel up against him by the collar of his button up and pressing a hard kiss to those plush lips of his, tongue dipping in moments later. While his hands were curled behind the neck and back of his omega possessively, Cas's fingers were digging under the hem of his shirt, slender fingers pushing up Dean's casual Henley libidinously and exploring the warm expanse of toned muscles. 

The door behind Castiel opened and in stepped Aaron, some junior from soccer club whose eyes widened at the provocative scene before him. 

"Oh, um- I," Aaron stammered out, cheeks reddening in embarrassment but made no move to exit the room as the omega pheromones made his way into his alpha olfactory system. 

As if on cue, Castiel let out a needy " _Dean,_ " when he paused his kissing and the smell of fresh slick caused both alphas' eyes to darken with lust. Noticing Aaron's reactions, Dean growled possessively and cradled Castiel closer to him, hand sliding down and along Cas's thigh to grope at the apex. He massaged the crack of his leaking ass through his damp slacks with a thumb and the alpha in him rumbled with satisfaction when Cas arched into his touch. 

" _Oh,_ Dean please," Castiel gasped incoherently as his dick jumped and another fresh wave of slick leaked out at the added stimulation, nosing the fine hairs at the back of Dean's neck as he pressed his face into it. 

"Out," Dean said with a tone of finality, eyes glaring at the intruder. That seemed to snap Aaron out of his pheromones-induced trance and he hastily stumbled out of the room with a muttered apology. 

With the unwelcome distraction gone, Dean turned back to his near-delirious omega and yanked his bottoms down unceremoniously, groaning at the sight before him. Cas laid squirming on the huge bed, pants around his ankles and boxers absolutely sodden with sweet slick as he stuck two fingers into his open mouth to subdue the whimpers escaping him.

God, that image was definitely going into Dean's spank bank. 

"You're gorgeous," he breathed out, momentarily marveling at how absolutely fucked out Cas already looked. 

Castiel mumbled out something that was garbled by his fingers, eyes rolling back as he tried to get some friction on his hole to relieve the tension coiled up in him. Dean pulled his wet fingers out of his mouth and sucked them clean, relishing the sweet taste of his omega's saliva on them before attaching his mouth to Cas's neck, drawing a strangled groan from the beautiful omega when he nipped a dark bruise onto the unmarred skin there. 

"Gonna fuck you good, Cas. Gonna knot you, breed you up like the perfect little omega you are, _fuck_ baby," Dean rasped over Cas's throat and jaw, eventually placing his mouth over Castiel's. He didn't immediately kiss him though, grinning salaciously as he let his lips hover just above Cas's teasingly, sparkling emerald eyes meeting glazed cerulean ones. 

Words lost in a haze of pheromones, Castiel moaned needily and angled his head up for the kiss Dean was withholding from him, mouth already slack as Dean _finally_ pressed an open mouth to it. Teeth gently clacked against one another as tongues dragged and scraped each other in the wet heat of their joined mouths, drawing hedonistic sighs of gratification. Dean slotted a thigh between Castiel's legs, who gasped at the lightning bolt of friction on his neglected cock and immediately started to grind against the very much welcomed leg. 

"Clothes, Dean. Take it off, need to touch you," Cas murmured as he blindly fumbled with Dean's fly. Taking pity on the omega, Dean quickly stripped off his clothes and underwear, allowing his thick alpha cock to smack his stomach lightly as it curved up, precome dribbling out of his slit. The musky scent of a heavily-aroused alpha mixed with the omega's heat scent, causing both parties to reel at the combined stink of sex. Cas made grabby hands at Dean's cock, keeping his eyes on Dean's as he leaned forward and held it with both hands. Seductively, he dragged the weeping tip across his lips, painting it with a sheen of precome and winking devilishly before beginning to lick up the streams of wetness from the shaft upwards, suckling lightly at the head once he reached it. 

Dean could feel his dick fattening up even more and his knot starting to expand as Castiel took him into his mouth, deliciously wet suction almost pulling an orgasm out of him.

"C-Cas, god, so good baby, so good for me," Dean groaned as his hips flexed instinctively, pushing his cock further down Castiel's throat. _The lack of a gag reflex must be one of the functions of an omega's body,_ Dean thought briefly as Castiel looked up at him, his thick cock wrapped with plush red lips and clearly outlined by Cas's throat. Castiel must have seen how close to coming Dean was, and his eyes twinkled with mischief as he hollowed his cheeks and moaned, allowing just the tiniest bit of teeth to stimulate the swelling knot in his mouth as his tongue twirled around it. 

"Fuck! _Ah,_ " Dean yelped as the sudden surge in pleasure caused him to buck his hips up into Castiel's mouth hard and the need to come has never been so strong or so close. Black spots danced in front of him as all available blood rushed southwards and he tried to rein his impending orgasm in. "Fuck, you- oh my god, come up here before I fucking come down your throat and knot your mouth like an omega whore deserves," Dean said harshly as he yanked Castiel up by his hair and catching his lips in a bruising kiss, teeth biting at the abused flesh and tasting the slight bitterness of himself. Castiel groaned loudly into Dean's mouth, unable to follow his lips as lusty whimpers fell wantonly from his own. 

"You like it, don't you? Having your mouth fucked by my thick cock and getting my come down your throat and on your face? Being called my omega whore with my come painted all over your face, mouth dripping with it?" Dean growled between sloppy kisses, grinding his pelvis hard against Castiel's as his omega let out a piteous wail. 

"Fuck me, fuck me already, Dean. Please, please let me come," Castiel keened as he rocked his hips against Dean, tears welling up in the corners of his blue eyes as the need to come became overwhelming. 

Dean stroked gentle thumbs across the tears, tender touches contrasting his earlier ones as he kissed the twin tear tracks and soothed his omega, saying, "I will, I'm gonna fuck you now, baby. Gonna knot you up and fill you up with my come, mark you with my scent so everyone will know you belong with me now."

Noting the slick-drenched bedsheets, Dean flipped Castiel over onto his hands and knees and yanked down his boxers, rubbing a thumb across the puckered hole before licking the sweet omega slick right from the source. Cas nearly cried with how good and so nearly fucking _there_ he was with Dean's magic tongue opening up his ass and making obscene slurping sounds. 

" _Dean,_ " Castiel whined impatiently and Dean, distracted by the absolutely delectable slick, remembered the task at hand. 

Knot Castiel. Make his omega come multiple times. Right. 

Unable to wait any longer, he hurriedly pushed his drooling dick into the tight hole of Castiel's, relishing at the feel of hot resistance giving way to slick pressure enveloping every inch of his cock as he stretched Castiel's channel out. Once he was buried the hilt, he circled his hips against Castiel's ass, who keened when the tip of his cock brushed against his prostate. 

"Ah, D-Dean, gonna come, I'm so close I'm gonna come," Castiel sniffed, mouth pressed into a pillow to muffle the beautiful sounds falling out of him uncontrollably. 

Dean smoothed a hand up Castiel's sweaty back to his hair and gripped a handful of messy strands, pulling his head up. "Let me hear you, let me hear you screaming my name. Don't bury those into the pillow, you hear me?" Dean commanded as he thrusted his hips roughly and grounded it against the meaty cheeks of Cas's ass. 

"Oh- oh, Dean, I'm gonna- please," Cas moaned and Dean smirked at the contractions beginning to undulate around his dick, evidence that Castiel was really going to reach orgasm soon. 

"What, you gonna come before I've even knotted you, huh? Gonna burst all over the sheets like the eager come slut you are, with my alpha cock still pounding you into the mattress hmm?" Dean teased, voice gruff beside Cas's ear as he reached a hand down to grasp his cock, which was fucking dripping with precome, and jerked it roughly. 

Castiel let out a broken whine and with his head tilted up, muttered, "Mm- oh, fuck, f-fuck me," before his body seized up in contractions, ass clenching around Dean's cock like a vice as jets of come burst from his omega's dick, striping the pillows, mattress, and his neck with semen as he came hard. Even after the initial streams has lessened, shivery aftershocks still wracked his body, smaller trickles leaking from his still-twitching cock as the alpha continued thrusting into him. Seeing his beautiful omega in the throes of ecstasy and feeling the channel around his cock squeeze tightly in waves was almost too much for Dean, and it was all he could do to grip Castiel's hips bruisingly and close his eyes, praying that he'll ride through this orgasm without coming himself. 

Once Cas had come down from his high, Dean chuckled lightly, smoothing a soft hand down Castiel's sweaty face and brushing away the strands of hair stuck onto his forehead. 

"God, baby, you came so hard," Dean cooed as he pressed his chest onto the length of Castiel's back and kissed the salty, damp skin on his neck. Castiel had merely mumbled something that sounded like a grunt, too fucked out to think clearly already. 

Dean laughed, "I hope I didn't break you yet because round two is beginning soon." Running both hands down the omega's sides, he gently flipped him onto his back, careful to avoid plunking him down into the sodden patch and reached up to rub at his dusty-pink nipples. 

With some of his urgency slaked by the ejaculation, some semblance of clarity returned to Castiel and he realized that Dean was still hard and throbbing in his ass. "Come on, Dean. Time to knot and breed me up now," he said as he guided Dean's hand to his slightly soft belly and pressed down gently, "want to carry your pups, alpha."

"Don't wanna hurt you, Cas, but you're gonna kill me," Dean groaned, thrusting slowly into the velvety heat and hearing a soft hiss from Castiel as his cock rubbed against his oversensitive ass. 

Looking at Cas with questioning eyes, he asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Castiel all but rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and shoving his cock deeper into himself. "Yes Dean, I'm absolutely dripping for you," he said, "and if you don't fuck me now, I'm gonna do it for you."

Hearing his wayward omega sound all bossy made something in Dean spark, so he bent Castiel in half, bringing his knees to his chest and caging both hands beside his shoulders. "Well, get ready for the fuck of your life then." 

Like a race car after the starter pistol went off, Dean went from zero to sixty, jackhammering into Castiel with such speed and precision that he managed to hit his prostate with almost every thrust. Castiel's previously half-limp dick began to perk up and the litany of soft " _uh uh uh_ " gasps Castiel made as Dean pumped into him harmonized with the sound of the headboard hitting the plaster wall. 

Already halfway to orgasm after the omega's first ejaculation, Dean's rush to completion was made even more urgent as sharp hooks of pleasure began tugging at his spine, his cock throbbing and knot starting to swell up, catching at Cas's rim every time he pulled back. 

"You feel so good, Dean. Fucking- _ah,_ " Castiel cut off and his hands scrabbled for purchase as Dean nailed his prostate especially hard during a particular stroke, "making me hard again, making me come again, _Dean,_ " he whined. 

Resting on his elbows, hips never slowing the rapid pace he'd set, Dean scraped his teeth lightly across Castiel's neck as a poor substitute for a mating bite. "You feel so good around me, Cas. Everything about you, the sounds you make, the way you grip me tight, gonna make me knot you and blow my load into that tight ass of yours," Dean whispered roughly and bit his earlobe, before laving a soothing tongue over the stinging bite. He could feel his knot expanding and knew that it wouldn't be long before he fully knotted Cas, dick locked inside his gorgeous omega's ass. 

"Dean, I'm close. Oh- oh, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come without even a hand on my cock. F-faster, Dean, fuck me harder like the good alpha you are, breed me up with your pups- _ah, fuck,_ " Castiel gasped, mouth opened in a silent scream and back arched as his dick jumped repeatedly against his belly and shot strings of white across the expanse of his tan skin again, dotting his chest with pearls of sticky come. 

This time, the tight grip of Castiel's channel proved too much for Dean as his knot swelled fully, locking his dick in Castiel's still-pulsing ass. "Cas, Cas, oh god, I'm- I'm, _shit,_ I'm coming," Dean groaned brokenly as he climaxed and thick ropes of seed spurted out of his throbbing cock and coated the insides of his omega, each burst drawing a strangled moan of ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm. After reining his orgasm back for so long, the feel of release was cathartic as his dick continuously pumped out come that had been building up in his balls from the instant he entered this room. 

Panting as the crescendo of the orgasm passed, Dean collapsed onto Castiel momentarily before pulling the both of them sideways, legs intertwined like two commas facing one another as shivery dribbles of semen continued to spill out of his cock. 

Dean draped a hand lazily across Cas's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek as he asked, "How're you feeling now?" Castiel only gave him a cheeky smile and squeezed his ass around his knot, suppressing a laughter as a small gush of come flooded his ass again, cooling the almost-put out fire in him. "That should be my question to you," he had smirked. 

"Fuck you," Dean said without malice, shuddering as his dick twitched within the confines of his omega. 

"You did, and great job by the way," Cas mumbled, eyes beginning to droop after experiencing two mindblowing ejaculations. 

"Hey, why would you be at a party during your heat anyway? And how did you know my name earlier? " Dean asked suddenly as his mind replayed what happened earlier, shifting his body slightly to avoid the soaked patches of bodily fluids that were now beginning to crust on the extra silky sheets beneath him and to better accommodate the omega who was starting to fall asleep on him. It felt almost natural for Dean to curl his arm around Cas just a tiny bit tighter, cuddling his _(technically not his, not yet anyway)_ omega closer to his chest. Messy black hair tickled his jaw and he could just barely make out the citrusy scent of Cas's shampoo over the combined funk of their short escapade with every intake of breath. 

"Mm, I live here. It's my room, and Dean, you've always had such pretty green eyes," the omega said sleepily, snuffling as he buried his face into Dean's warm neck. 

It took Dean's post-orgasm brain a full ten seconds to process the facts. 

"You're Gabriel Novak's brother?!" he had exclaimed, but to no one as Castiel had already nodded off to slumberland with Dean's knot entrapped in his glorious ass. So, in the room silent except for Cas's breathing, the alpha smiled to himself and rested his chin above Castiel's head, allowing his eyes to fall shut as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave constructive criticism and kudos if you enjoyed it! ◡̈


End file.
